The present invention relates to tools useful in treating subterranean formations, and more particularly, to slot perforating tools.
There are a number of methods used in perforating wells. One method includes utilizing a jetting tool through which a jetting fluid passes at a pressure high enough to cut openings, or perforate the well casing. The jetting tool, typically including a plurality of jetting nozzles, is lowered into the well on the tubing string through which jetting fluid is displaced.
It is often desirable to cut slots in the wells as opposed to simply creating holes, or generally circular areas. Slots create a greater area through which treating fluid can be passed and also a greater area for the return of production fluid from the formation. One technique that has been attempted involves lifting or pulling the entire tubing string while jetting to create slots in the casing. However, it can be difficult to pull tubing string consistently out of a wellbore while perforating. In particular, jointed pipe is not susceptible to pulling while pumping and coiled tubing is prone to stretch and/or contract, resulting in inconsistent movement of the bottomhole assembly. Further, such pulling can result in high pipe fatigue.